¿Escuchaste el rumor?
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: (One-Shot, Reto Dramione) ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay, la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico...¡besándose! ¡Es un príncipe gay! ¡todos se rieron!


**¿Escuchaste el rumor?**

.

**.**

**.**

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son de JK Rowling.**

**Me invitaron a participar. Todavía soy nueva en todo el rollo de los foros, pero siempre hay una primera vez :)**

* * *

Escribió la última parte de su tarea y la cerro. Se sentía muy cansada de estar escribiendo y escribiendo, le fascina la tarea pero es cansado estar escribiendo. Miro a todos lados de la biblioteca, ella estaba sentada al fondo donde nadie la podía molestar. Le habían dejado demasiada tarea para esta semana. Lo único que escuchaba cada que pasaba por los pasillos, o como justo ese momento que pasaban dos chicas de Ravenclaw era la famosa pregunta que hacían _"¿Escuchaste el rumor?"_ Ella sabía muy bien de que rumor hablaban, desde hace semanas que se habla de aquel rumor que puso a todo Hogwarts patas arriba.

Suspiro y guardo sus cosas. Se despidió de la bibliotecaria y salió.

Hermione se consideraba responsable, atenta, inteligente, amigable. En fin ella así se consideraba, pero para sus amigos Ron y Harry ella era una exagerada, eso le molestaba a ella demasiado. Llegó a su sala común y los encontró a ambos jugando ajedrez mágico en los sillones a lado del fuego.

-Hola.-dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry estaban tan concentrados que no la notaron.-Hola-dijo otra vez Herms.

Ron la noto.

-Ah, hola Hermione.-dijo Ron.

-JACKE MATE.-Grito Harry alegre.

-Ah, NOO, rayos.-dijo Ron decepcionado.

-Herms, ¿has escuchado el rumor que corre por el castillo sobre el hurón?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Que Draco Malfoy…. Es gay.-dijo burlonamente Harry.

-Sí, lo he escuchado.-contesto Herms.

-¿En serio?-el único que no lo sabía era Ron, se empezó a reír fuertemente.-¿Por qué corre ese dulce rumor?

-Dicen que la otra noche lo encontraron con un chico besándose.-dijo Harry.-Pero no es la primera vez según que lo encuentran así, ya van varias veces.

-Al parecer el hurón tira al otro lado, hay que tener cuidado Harry.-se rio Ron fuertemente.

-Es un rumor, no se sabe si es cierto.-dijo consternada Hermione.

-Espero que sea Gay, se lo merece.-dijo Ron.

-Opino lo mismo, pero igual ¿no será una trampa?-pregunto Harry.

-No quiero capturarlo in fraganti, que asco.-dijo asqueado Ron.

-Ser gay no tiene nada de malo, estamos en una época moderna, Ron, Harry no digan eso.-dijo enojada Herms.

-Lo sabemos Herms, pero se trata del "principie de Slytherin" no lo defiendas de esa forma.-dijo enojado Harry.-Todas las niñas que se morían por el de seguro ya no quieren acercarse.

-De seguro le dan bien duro.-dijo vulgar Ron.

Tanto Harry como Hermione lo callaron de golpe.

-Pero que tonto Herms, ya me ilumine, tú lo encontraste una vez, ¿no? Entonces ¿es verdad?-dijo el azabache.

-Eh, supongo, si estuve una vez por ahí.-dijo Herms rápido.

Hermione se despidió de ellos nerviosa y fue a su sala común rápido encerrándose en su habitación sin querer bajar. Últimamente aquel rumor se extendía más y más y cada vez le ponían más caramelos y miel a ese rumor. Ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y sentía lastima por el chico.

* * *

-¡Príncipe Gay!- se burló uno de sus compañeros por enésima vez.

-¿Puedes callar tu maldita boca Nott?-dijo enojado Draco.- si vuelves a decir esa tontería juro que te lanzo una avada kedavra sin compasión.

-Lo siento, yo solo me uno a todos ellos.-dijo Theodore alegremente.- Es divertido.

-Es jugar con fuego, Nott no lo alteres-dijo Blaise. Los tres estaban sentados en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Exacto Blaise, asi que más te vale Nott.-dijo agradecido Draco.

-Sí, porque si no te callas Nott….Draco te va a acorralar a hacer cositas.-se burló Zabini.

-Zabini, te estás buscando una patada en el culo.- dijo más enojado Draco.

Se paró y dejo a esos dos idiotas. Él no lo decía tan en serio, pues sus amigos sabían la verdad tras ese rumor. Al principio él no quería ser así, no quería que pasará eso.

Pero ese rumor se extendió más y más por el castillo acerca de que era gay y que le encantaba que le den por detrás. Todo su orgullo fue herido, inclusive sus papás lo veían raro. Y ni hablar de las fans que era sobre los chicos gays, que siempre se acercaban a él para decirle que lo apoyaban y que se deje llevar. O las fans que lo buscaban a decirle que lo devolverían al lado correcto. Todo eso le asqueaba y le molestaba hasta territorios insospechables.

Paro en seco antes de abrir a su habitación. Recordó aquella vez en que Susan Bones y su amiga de Hufflepuff lo encontraron en ese "acto". Recordaba sus sonrojos y sus risas, que al día siguiente se lo contaron a todo el mundo. Por supuesto él lo negaba, pero luego lo volvieron a encontrar en ese acto.

Así que a día de hoy fingía que no era cierto. Ya era muy de noche, todos debían estar en su cama. Esperaba que fuera más tarde para poder salir de su sala común sin que lo vieran los prefectos o sus profesores.

* * *

Nott y Zabini estaban todavía en la sala común platicando. Todos sus compañeros de Slytherin se acercaban a ellos por ser los amigos de Malfoy. Siempre preguntándole si es verdad que el rubio era gay. Ellos contestaban siempre que sí, les encantaba decir eso del rubio, les inventaban historias.

-Entonces, Zabini ¿tú también eres gay?-le pregunto una niña de tercero a Blaise.

-Sí, claro que lo soy, siempre estoy a lado de Malfoy.-dijo riéndose Zabini.

Nott solo veía con cara de desaprobación. A Zabini no le importaba decir que era gay, eso hacía que se acerquen más chicas tratando de devolverlo a su rumbo.

-Zabini, eres un maldito mentiroso.-dijo Nott molesto. Los compañeros de Slytherin se fueron riéndose de las cosas que pasaban en su sala común.

-Así me pario mi madre.-dijo Zabini recostándose en el sillón. -Es divertido decirle a todo el mundo que nuestro príncipe es gay.

-Pero ¿en dónde esta la dignidad de Slytherin?-pregunto agobiado Nott.

-No te hagas el inocente Nott, yo se muy bien lo que hiciste.-dijo acusadoramente.

-No se lo digas a Draco.

Y así siguieron ellos dos platicando. Una plática muy interesante sobre el príncipe de Slytherin y su curioso rumor.

* * *

Draco se había dormido sin saberlo. Despertó de golpe, rápido se cambió y salió rápido, temiendo llegar tarde ahí. Subió las escaleras de la torre, camino hacia esa persona que estaba esperándola.

-Lo siento, me dormí.- se disculpó Draco en frente de la persona.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar igual.-la persona se empezó a reír.

-Estos malditos rumores se extienden como pólvora, si alguien me encuentra contigo se extenderá aún más.-dijo temiendo que pasara de nuevo.

-Otro más, ¿Qué más da?-se rio la persona.

-Te odio Alexandre.-dijo rotundamente.-Por tu culpa mi dignidad se está yendo para abajo.

-Me llamas por ese nombre, que curioso Malfoy, vamos es divertido.

-¿Por qué empezaste a usar esa apariencia? Querías burlarte de mí ¿verdad?

-No, es solo que si nos encuentran con mi apariencia todos se sorprenderían que tú y yo…

-Lo sé, pero no sabes que siento yo al besar a un chico, es asqueroso.-dijo Draco molesto.

-Entonces ¿quieres que sea yo?-pregunto

-No me importaría…quiero que seas tú Hermione.-dijo Draco mirándola.

Hermione se sorprendió. Ella no quería que se enterasen que estaba saliendo con Draco, asi que ideo lo de convertirse en hombre y estar con él. Pero a Malfoy siempre le desagrado la idea. Él era el único que salía perjudicado desde que los atraparon in fraganti, todo el mundo le decía Gay, a Herms le daba lastima lo que sufría el rubio. A Draco no le importaba que lo encontraran con ella, la del problema era ella sobre el que dirían Harry y Ron. Pero el rumor se extendió aún más.

Ella sabía que los amigos de Draco, Nott y Zabini sabían la verdad. De hecho salía con ellos de vez en cuando a escondidas.

Se armó de valor y decidió que ya era el momento de mostrarlo al mundo. Se miró a sí misma y con un hechizo empezó a cambiar su apariencia, el tal Alexandre no existía, ella fue la que con poderosos hechizos cambiaba su apariencia.

-Así me gustas.-dijo Draco alegre acercándose a ella. Herms se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Cállate hurón.-dijo sonrojada Herms.

Draco la abrazó, le quito un mechón de la cara y se la puso detrás de su oreja.

-A mí me gusta Hermione, no un hombre llamado "Alexandre" –dijo riéndose Draco.- quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa Hermione y no me lo vas a impedir, tu eres mía.

-Eres un loco Draco.

-Así soy.-dijo Draco y la beso. Hermione correspondió el beso gustosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione fue junto a Harry y Ron a desayunar en el gran comedor. Tomaron jugo de calabaza y empezaron a platicar de juegos y tareas.

Ya estaban por terminar de comer cuando entro Malfoy junto con Nott y Zabini.

-Miren ahí está el hurón gay.-dijo Ron.

-¿Escucharon el rumor que Zabini y él se agasajan?-pregunto a Harry a ambos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ron.

-No, no sabía eso-dijo Hermione.

-Pues eso se corre por el castillo.-dijo Harry firmemente.

Al otro lado del gran comedor en la entrada. Malfoy se dirigió a Nott y Zabini.

-Chicos, recuerden lo que voy a hacer a continuación.-les dijo Draco.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme Draco porque te golpeo.-dijo apartándose Nott. Zabini se rio fuertemente.

-No digas idioteces Nott.-dijo Draco y acto seguido fue por la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hermione empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa, a medida que veía que el rubio se acercaba a ella empezó a ponerse muy helada. ¿Estaba loco Malfoy o qué? Habían quedado que si le mostrarían al colegio que estaban juntos pero nunca pensó que tan pronto sería. Maldecía a Malfoy internamente, para el colmo estaba Harry y Ron presentes. Los escuchaba decir que Malfoy se acercaba a ellos y que esperaban que no se le confesara, sobre todo a Harry que decía que no quería que se le confesara su peor enemigo.

Ella tenía baja la cabeza, sus amigos no notaban sus movimientos. Miro de reojo todo lo que podía y vio que Malfoy ya estaba frente a ella.

Lo escucho sentarse.

-Granger.- escucho que le llamara a lado de ella. Harry y Ron la miraron.

Hermione alzo la cabeza. Y lo último que pudo ver fue a Malfoy acercarse demasiado a ella.

Lo que vieron Harry y Ron los dejo boquiabiertos, al igual que todos los que estaban presentes en el comedor que igual miraban los movimientos de Malfoy.

Al otro lado Nott y Zabini igual quedaron impactados como los amigos de Hermione. Se empezaron a reír fuertemente ellos dos.

Zabini como siempre salió con una tontería ahora.

-¡Príncipe amante de ratones de biblioteca!- grito Zabini.

Nott lo callo de un maldito golpe mientras miraba a aquella extraña pareja que conocía desde hace unas semanas, quien diría que su amigo Malfoy caería redondito por una sangre sucia como Granger. Claro él fue que los junto aquella vez en Hogsmeade. Pero su querida amiga Granger fue muy renuente en aceptar que la vieran con Malfoy, y Malfoy era muy terco en aceptar sus sentimientos. En definitiva una pareja muy rara, ahora sería muy divertido en ver como se desenvuelven ahora que todos los veían. Por supuesto si Malfoy no lo decía el diría que el niño con el que lo encontraban in fraganti era nada más y nada menos que Granger. Sin antes decir que también él fue el que le dio la idea a Herms sobre ser un chico. Oh sí, eso no se la sabia Draco y le alegraba que no lo sepa si no lo castraría ahora mismo.

Nott miro a Hermione y ella a su vez lo miraba. Hermione asintió y el igual, ella le estaba agradecida.

A lo lejos Nott y Zabini escuchaban las maldiciones que decían Potter y Weasley a Malfoy. Y como todo el mundo hacía un caos.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el One-Shot que hice de Dramione. Me interesaba poner este tipo de trama. n.n**

**Si el publico lo aclama puedo hacer una version extendida de la historia, con mas capitulos xD *-* me gusto la trama xD**

**Hola :) Con el apoyo que me han estado dando he decidido crear la vesion extendida de la historia, para quienes quieran leer :3**

**la historia se llama "las travesuras de zabini y nott" y la pueden encontrar entrando a mi perfil :3 gracias por su apoyo!**

**nos vemos n.n**


End file.
